happysevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
Title Original airdate 01 "Seven Lucky Girls" "Shichinin no Fukumusume" (七人の福娘) October 2, 2005 Monsters were attacking Amano and the Happy Seven comes to fight them. Kikunosuke Kagawa saves her and erases her memory. The next morning Amano feels like she was forgetting something. As she looks out the window of her classroom, she sees a boy and remembers that it was the same boy from her dream. Amano falls down the stairs and ends up in Better Fortune Research Organization's room. The girls tell her to go to a stone called the stone of prayer. The stone shone with some sort of light and a monster comes out. 02 "Exorcism Battle" "Yakubarai taiketsu" (厄ばらい大決戦) October 9, 2005 The Happy Seven were about to fight with the monster that was associated with Amano's bad luck but the student council president shows up (the ally of the monster)and the monster and the president escape. The Happy Seven decides to do the Diveine Spirit Test on Amano and they found out that she has an ability and it stopped her memory from getting erased. After being attacked and saved again, Amano decides to join the Better Fortune Research Organization as their manager. 03 "Laughter Brings Prosperity" "Warau kado ni ha fuku kitaru" (笑う門には福来る) October 16, 2005 04 "The Excitement of Guys, Girls & Plastic Models" "Otoko doki onna doki PURAMO doki" (男どき女どきプラモどき) October 23, 2005 Amano finds out that Kagawa-kun had to go a meeting and wasn't at the club. The other members tell her that everyone in the club has a crush on him and showed her the rules on that matter, randomly Kagawa-kun walks in and they all panicked. Kaoru-kun was a girl but acted and dressed like a boy since she was possessed. The Happy Seven tried to make her more girly. After failing, they went to the plastic model club that she was in and they found out that she was a normal girl before she quit. They got Kaoru to make a model and the monster came out of her. Happy Seven defeated the monster and Kaoru went back to normal. 05 "Where There's Hardship, There's Good Fortune" "Nigai areba fuku ari" (苦あれば福あり) October 30, 2005 A young boy went missing. At the festival, Amano accidentally got Kagawa's Yukata dirty and a lady told her not to wipe it. She brought them to her house and the Happy Seven said that she was possessed. They found the missing boy in one of the buildings at the house but the lady attacked them and tied them up with her web. They talked it out and she let them go. 06 "The Third Twin" "Sanninme no futag" (三人目の双子) November 6, 2005 One of the Happy Seven bought hair clips for everyone.The twins did not want one since the shapes were different. They encountered a magatsugami(monster) and changed into their fighting form. The monster also changed into their form and the twins did not know who was who. The Happy Seven came to rescue them but the monster got away. The twins have an argument and they end up wearing the pins that were given to them. The monster attacks and the twins defeat it. 07 "After Disaster Comes Awakening" "Kazawai koshite dai kakusei" (禍転じて大覚醒) November 13, 2005 08 "Rival Clubs' Song Battle" "Bukatsu taikou utagassen" (部活対抗歌合戦) November 20, 2005 09 "Art Brings Luck" "Kei ha fuku wo sazukeru" (芸は福をさずける) November 27, 2005 10 "Law-Escaping Lucky Three!" "Oteki yaburi LUCKY THREE!" (掟破りのらっきぃスリィ!) December 4, 2005 Amino friend are reporting the club. But while the club is taking a girl to the praying stone , a monster appears then amano and her friend turn into the Lucky Three 11 "The 'We Love You' of the Space Where Demons Cannot Be" "Oni no inu ma no WE LOVE YOU" (鬼の居ぬ間のウイ·ラブ·ユー) December 11, 2005 12 "The Star of Bewitching Souls" "Ayashiki rei no hoshi" (妖しき霊の星) December 18, 2005 13 "All's Well That Ends Well" "Owari yokereba subete yoshi" (終わりよければすべて良し) December 25, 2005